Touch
by sylvestermoon727
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been married for four year now, but Lucy is starting to have second thoughts about were their marriage is going. Will this end in tragedy or bliss?
1. Intro (Lucy's' POV)

**Hi!**

 **I'm Sylvester, I've been a member of fanfiction for a while and I finally got the guts to write a story so without any more delays my first fanfiction.**

 **(Please go easy on the constructive criticism)**

 **Summary:**

 **Lucy and Natsu have been married for four years now, but Lucy has been having some second thoughts lately about were their marriage was going. Will it end in tragedy or bliss?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

 **Lucy P.O.V** **Touch**

I stood looking out my widow watching Nashi play with her father thinking, is this really what it's come down to? Is this really what I want? But I really have no choice, I can't live like this anymore, but I know before I make my final decision I should probably talk to Levy. So, I turned from my widow and made my way out of the room I shared with Natsu, down the hall and out the door heading to the guild hall to find my blue haired friend.

I opened the door to the guild hall and as usual Levy was in a corner with her nose in a book. I waked up to her and asked, "Levy can we talk?" Levy looked up from her book and smiled, "Sure Lucy what do you need?" I didn't answer her just nodded toward the back room of the guild for privacy, she frowned but followed. I shut the door behind us, "Levy I need your input on something." She looked a little confused, "On what?" Now that I was going to tell her, I was suddenly nervous. So, I swallowed and opened my mouth but all that came out was, "I…III…I… uh..I…ugh."

"Lucy just spit it out!" I jumped a foot in the air at Levy's outburst, she wasn't normally one to snap at anyone, except maybe Gajeel, but her outburst did get me to say, "I'm thinking of getting a divorce!" I said it so fast I wasn't sure she heard it, until I looked at her face. She looked so shocked, her mouth hanging wide open gapping like a fish, finally she was able to say. "Lucy…what?..What did you say?...a divorce?" I nodded, "Yeah a divorce."

"I need to sit down for a second," Levy made her way over to some barrels and sat down heavily. "I can't believe you are thinking about leaving Natsu, what about Nashi? What about the guild? What...what..wwwh."

"Levy stop!" I shouted shaking her. "To answer your questions yes, I'm leaving Natsu, as for Nashi I'm thinking joint custody and I'm staying in the guild as far as I know. After all I do need to make a living."

"You've really thought this out haven't you Lucy?" She asked teary eyed. I nodded, "I've been thinking about this for a while now, I don't think I can take much more. I love Natsu, but I can't bear it anymore."

"Bear what Lucy? What's going on?" I stepped back from Levy and turned my back on her. "Lucy…please tell me."

"Natsu and I haven't been…together in…a while. "I said, I could feel my face getting red. Levy looked confused then she gasped as she figured out what I meant, then she turned red all the way to her hair. "How long is a…..while?" she asked. Even redder I answered, "four years." Her mouth dropped, "What!" I covered my face and nodded. "oh my… Lucy…why haven't?"

"I don't know, Levy! We were together just once and that was our wedding night since then he hasn't touched me! I can't bear the thought that Natsu doesn't want to be with me in that way! I'm stuck in a sexless marriage!" I broke down crying. Levy had her arms around me as I cried. "Lucy it's all right, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I don't know." I blubbered. Levy just held me while I sobbed, running her hand over my head trying to sooth me, after a while I finally calmed down a bit. I pulled away from Levy, "thanks Levy." We sat in unconfutable silence for a few minutes before Levy asked, "Why didn't you say anything to me or the girls?" I shrugged. "I guess I didn't know how to approach the subject, I mean how do you tell your friend that? Do you just say something like 'hey girls guess what! Natsu and I haven't had sex or for that matter any physical contact since our wedding night four years ago!' not really something you can bring up in everyday conversation."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it. If you'd just told us, like how your telling me now, we could have helped you sooner." I looked at her, "Help?" She nodded, "Yeah, you didn't think I was going to let you do this without first trying to fix it, did you? I mean Natsu is a little dense, don't you think that maybe he doesn't realize how important sex is to a marriage? I mean does he even know what sex is?" I shook my head at her smiling at her naivety. "I thought that at first too since Natsu never seemed to mind being naked around me or seeing me naked. That was until our wedding night, I saw a whole new side of him that night Levy."

 **To be continued….**

 **(The next chapter will contain suggested adult themes so be advised)**

 **Please comment (remember constructive criticism welcomed),**

 **Sly**


	2. The wedding night (Lucy's POV)

**Hi!**

 **It's Sylvester again!**

 **I have a brand-new chapter for you! (Beware there is suggested adult themes.)**

 **I'm not comfortable writing lemons yet so there will be slight lemony goodness in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Touch**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I shook my head at her smiling at her naivety. "I thought that at first too since Natsu never seemed to mind being naked around me or seeing me naked. That was until our wedding night, I saw a whole new side of him that night Levy."

 **Flashback: Four years ago**

"Congratulations Natsu and Lucy!"

"Congrats!"

"Congratulations!"

"Have fun on the honeymoon!"

"Wedding are so manly!"

"Lucy, Natsu Congratulations!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"When can we expect a little Dragneel?"

"I'm so proud!"

I blushed at the masters' words, but I was too happy to be embarrassed for long. Just staring at the male beside me made me forget to be embarrassed by all the attention on us. "Hey Luce you doing okay?" I beamed up at Natsu, "Yes! I am! Just getting a little tired is all." He smiled that big goofy grin of his at me. "Me too Luce! I think it's time to leave." I nodded. Natsu leaped up onto one of the tables to yell, "Attention everyone! Luce and I are getting out of here! Thanks for everything! See ya!" He jumped down grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the guild, I tried to tell him to slow down so I wouldn't trip on my gown. Even though we were halfway down the road I could still hear the shouts of congratulations following us, even some disgruntled groaning about us leaving early.

Natsu didn't stop dragging me till we got to the train station, thankfully Wendy cast the that spell on Natsu earlier at the party so he wouldn't get motion sickness on the train. Nothing could ruin a wedding night more than one of them being sick. Natsu dragged me on the train and to our seats, once the train stated to move Natsu draped an arm over my shoulders, "I hope you like the place, Luce."

"I'm sure I'll love wherever we go." I said as I smiled. The rest of the short trip was quiet, with us just enjoying each other's company, till finally the train came to a stop. Once again Natus grabed my arm and dragged me from the train, and up a hill toward the woods, I really didn't get to take in any of the scenery around us, as we were moving too fast, till Natus came to a sudden stop in front of me causing me to run into him. I rubbed my nose from where we collided, I looked up to ask why he'd stopped, but I couldn't get a word out for I was looking at a adorable cabin setting alone surrounded by trees, I even spotted a little babbly brook beside it! "Oh…Natsu its beautiful! Like something out of a fairy tale!" I gushed eyes tearing up.

"I'm glad you like it…of course the girls kinda helped me pick it out." He said, looking away embarrassed, scratching his head. "I love it Natsu." I replied reaching up to kiss him gently on the lips. As I started to pull away Natsu wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss till he was licking the seam of my lips. Asking for permission which I gladly gave him. As the kiss turned devastatingly hot, I pulled away quickly saying we should go inside to continue. He merely nodded and then he swept me up into his arms, bridal style, and carried me into the cabin, using one arm to open the door, through what looked like a small living room, couldn't be sure since I was too busy staring up at my new husband, down a short hallway into the open bedroom door.

Once inside Natsu closed the door with his foot, while still holding me, carried me over to the king-sized bed and gently laid me down on it. He then started to attack his tux in an effort to get it off which only succeeded in getting his tie knotted and his buttons stuck. I laughed and got off the bed to come over to help him, "Gees Natsu if you were in that much of a hurry to get out of your tux I could have helped." He just huffed. "But I wanted to help you get you undress Luce." I smiled and looked up at him, "There's still plenty of time to help me, but first let me help you."

With that I gently and slowly unknotted his tie slipping it off his neck, then I reached for his buttons and gently pulled, they came unstuck easily, I then pulled off both his jacket and shirt in one move. Leaving him only in his pants and shoes. Bending over I untied his shoes and pulled them off, I could hear my husband's breath deepening so I peeked up at his face and gasped at the hungry look he had. I knew I needed to stop teasing him, so I stood back, avoiding eye contact least I lose my nerve, and reached for his zipper. The sound of his zipper going down in the quite room made both our breaths hitch. Finally, I reached my thumbs into his waistband and pulled down, Natsu breathing only deepen the farther down his pants went as did mine. I swear I was panting by the time I got them to his feet, he stepped out of them and kicked them into the corner out of sight. "Now your turn Lucy." He growled into my ear. I shivered.

I looked into his eyes to see that they were dilated, he reached out to me and I willingly summited to his embrace. His kiss was scorching and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth, he jerked away unexpectedly leaving me gasping for air. "Natsu?" He took a few deep breaths and then reached for my wedding dress. I closed my eyes embarrassed, till I heard a rip, then I opened my eyes and looked down. "NATSU! WHY DID YOU RIP MY DRESS!?"

There I stood in just a white, strapless, lace bra and matching panties, oh and my wedding shoes, in front of Natsu. I started to glare until I saw the same intense, hungry look on his face from when I undressed him looking me up and down like a predator admiring his prey, "Natsu?" His eyes went straight to my face, "From this night onward your mine Lucy." Then his lips were on mine again, even hungrier then before, I gasped at his words before he swallowed them. Suddenly, I felt something soft on my back, 'must be the bed' my desire drugged mind thought. I heard a faint thump, as Natsu left my lips to go toward my neck, I could feel him leaving marks as he went lower and lower toward my breasts. My legs

Wrapped around his waist, 'that thump must have been my shoes falling off' I thought faintly. Then I thought no more, Natsu had reached my breasts, other rip and half heartily 'hey' that turned into a groan of pleasure as Natsu latched onto a nipple. While his other hand still went lower toward my panties, I arched my back encouraging him. Finally! His hand had reached the panties, "Natsu…please…please touch me!" I moaned. Natsu stalled no more, as switched to the other neglected nipple, his finger slipped under the elastic to my dripping core. I could feel his pleased groan at finding me so wet, and he wasted no time slipping his finger along my core to my buddle of nerves the moment he touched it I nearly leaped off the bed. Thank god there was a Natsu laying on me or I most likely would of.

I screamed as he messaged my buddle of nerves with his fingers, "Lucy?" I cracked my eyes opened not noticing that Natsu had stop sucking on my breasts. "Yes Natsu?" He looked down at me, "I'm gonna put a finger in okay." I nodded. He slipped one of his fingers into me and I gasped, "Natsu!", and my eyes closed. He gently stirred that finger in me before he added another, the full feeling was almost overwhelming. "I'm gonna put it another one Luce, you okay?" I couldn't speak so I merely nodded. The third one almost hurt, I could feel it stretching me, "Natsu…Naaaa…ttssuuuu." I couldn't help but moan his name everytime he stirred his fingers, I could feel the pressure building and building, between his talented fingers and his heavy breathing my arousal skyrocketed. Finally, I felt the coil of pleasure in my lower stomach release, "NAAAA…TTTTTTSSSS….UUUU!"

"The sound of Natsus' groan, the ripping of fabric, and a brutal grunt, a bite of pain, sound of something hitting the wall repeatedly, and the echo of my own pleasured screams. That's all I remember about my wedding night the rest is kind of a blur, Levy" I looked at Levy, her face was blood red she finally cleared her throat, "Wow…who knew Natsu had it in him." I nodded. "It was a surprise to me too. Especially, when I woke up the next day covered in love bites, who knew Natsu had a biting fetish." We both giggled. "Must be a dragon slayer thing because Gajeel does the same to me."

"Must be," I agreed. Levy licked her lips before she spoke, "So what happened after you woke up?" I shook my head, "that's the thing Levy, nothing did. Natsu wasn't even there when I woke up, so I took a bath because I was a little sore and stiff which was to expected. When I got out Natsu was back but he barely spoke a word to me and he wouldn't even look me in the eye."

"What about the rest of the honeymoon?" Levy asked. I shrugged, "he pretty much avoided being alone with me, kind of like he does now and took all over the town that our cabin was near. We never..." I couldn't finish I could feel the tears building threating to spill over. "It's okay Lucy I have an idea," I looked at her. She smiled, "Sleepover!"

 **To be continued…**

 **There all done with chapter two, the next chapter will be from Natsus' P.O.V. so stay turned!**

 **I will try to update soon, will be kinda hard with classes starting, but I will do my best!**

 **By the way this story is looking to be about eight chapters long.**

 **(Remember to comment, constructive criticism welcome!)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Sly**

 **(hopefully see you next week)**


	3. Natsu (Natsu's POV)

**Hiya!**

 **Sly's back!**

 **Here's chapter 3 of Touch** __ **hope you enjoy!**

 **(Be aware there are sexual situations, some smut, and foul language)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Natsu and Lucy would of ended up together if I did)**

 **Touch**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hmm…Nashi what is it?"

"Play daddy! Play daddy!" I smiled down at my daughter who was tugging on my sleeve. "Okay! What do ya wanna play?" Nashi pursed her lips and started to tap her little finger to her lips, her pink bangs falling in her face, "I know! I wanna swing daddy!" she suddenly shouted surprising me. "Okay let's go!" my pumped my fist in the air and she followed suit, 'so adorable.' We both ran outside toward the wooden swing I built her a few months ago, I still remember Lucy's reaction to it.

 **Mini flashback:**

"Natsu do you think this is really safe? I mean it is just a piece of wood and some rope." I laughed, "She'll be fine Lucy, she is a Dragneel after all. She's tough one hahaha." Lucy sighed and walked away saying in her scary voice, "If she falls off and hurts herself, I'll be coming after you." I shivered at her threat. "I'd never let anything bad happen to her, Lucy. She won't be allowed near her swing unless one of us is with her." Lucy stopped, turned her head and smiled.

 **End of flashback**

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm…aw…sorry"

"It's okay daddy, will you push me?"

"Sure."

I picked up Nashi and put her on the swing, then started to gently push her. "Higher! Higher daddy!" I laughed and did as she asked. I looked up to see Lucy looking out the window with a sad smile on her face, then her eyes met mine, I felt my body erupted in fire 'shit!' I looked away quickly before I gave into my urge to run in there and make Lucy scream in pleasure. "Daddy? Why ya stop?" I took a deep breath, "Daddy's sorry he was distracted by mommy." Nashi smiled, "Well that's fine as long as it was mommy." I smiled.

Once I started to push Nashi again, I looked back only to see an empty widow, 'where did Luce go?' I jumped when I heard the door slam, "I'll be right back Nashi." I ran toward the front of the house to see Lucy walking toward town. 'I guess she's going to the guild, cos she went shopping yesterday, right?' I shrugged and walk back to my daughter.

"What was it daddy?" I picked her up, "Just mommy leaving." She nodded.

We spent the next hour playing catch and hiding go seek, were of course I lost, swear that girl could find a needle in a haystack. Finally, Nashi's stomach started to growl, "Time for dinner!" My daughter laughed and stated to dance around, "Food, food, food, food!..Food!...And more food!" I laughed.

"What have you been teaching my daughter while I was gone?" Said from behind me making me jump, I didn't hear her or smell her, 'must be getting rusty I really need to take another job soon.' I put on my most innocent look, "Nothin Luce, she must of picked up from Happy." She harrumphed. "And where pray tell did he learn it from?" I shrugged, "Maybe someone from the guild, who knows." I teased.

"Natsu!"

I cringed. Lucy shook her head and headed inside calling, "Come on Nashi, I'm going to start dinner, so you and your father can go get cleaned up, got it Natsu!"

"Is mommy mad?" Nashi asked.

"I Don't know…maybe."

"Why daddy?"

"I don't know…bad day maybe?"

"Natsu! Nashi! Don't make me tell you twice!" We both jumped at Lucy's scream, and I grabbed my daughters hand and lead her inside to get washed up. Once in the bathroom I let out the breath I was holding. "Man, something must be really bothering your mother today Nashi." She nodded. I helped Nashi wash her hands and face, while she dried herself off I washed mine then we both left the bathroom and followed the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Lucy was standing in front of the stove mixing something in the pot, almost as if she sensed us walking in she said, "Hope you're in the mood for pasta."

"Yeyyyy Paaassstttaaaa!" Nashi yelled and ran to the table and started to climb into her chair nearly falling, I caught her and placed her on the chair and pushed her up to the table. Nashi sat there smiling and humming happily, I chuckled then walked to Lucy, "You okay Luce?" She turned from the stove, "I'm fine Natsu just tired." I knew that wasn't all Lucy had been acting weird lately, but I smiled and walked to the table where I took my seat next to Nashi.

"Is mommy okay daddy?"

"She just tired Nashi." She pouted then shrugged. I turned my attention toward Lucy and watched as she reached for plates and the strainer, she put the strained pasta on the plates and drizzled sauce on them, then brought the plates over. Nashi wasted no time digging in, Lucy shook her head, "I don't even have to ask where she pick that up." She gave me a pointed stare. I gulped and started on my food, a few minutes later Lucy said, "Tomorrow night the girls are all getting together for a sleepover." I looked up. "Sounds like fun you haven't done that in a while." She smiled, 'that has to be the first time she's smiled at me all day.'

"So, it's just going to be me and daddy tomorrow night?"

"Actually, Mira is throwing a sleepover at the guild for all the younger members and I thought you might want to go to it instead of staying at home." I looked at Lucy in shock.

"You know Luce I can take care of our daughter for one night you don't have to pawn her off on someone else, I mean come on just cos she's picked up some bad habits from me doesn't mean I'm a incompetent father!" I stood up angrily and walk away unable to believe that Lucy thought I couldn't take care of my own kid, 'what the hell!'

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Will you just stop and talk to me!" I stopped and turned around to face her, "What Luce?!" Then I made the mistake of looking into her eyes to see the hurt in them. "I didn't mean it like that, I know you can take care of Nashi, it was just that since Mira was throwing the sleepover the very night I'd be staying with the girls. I thought maybe you and the guys could use the night to hand out, it's been a while since you guys have had the opportunity to goof off and have some fun. That's it really, Natsu I know you're not an incompetent father." I could see it in her eyes she was just being thoughtful, 'damn my insecurities.'

"Sorry Luce I guess I'm still a little insecure about being a good father."

"I know Natsu and I sorry as well," she came over and held me tight. I could smell her sweet scent and it and her touch sooth me.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Oops we forgot about our daughter, we broke apart and I grabbed Lucy's hand which caused her to blush, 'so glad that after four years I can still get her to blush haha,' and walked over to Nashi. "So, Nashi, would you like to go?" asked Lucy.

"If daddy is okay with me going, I wouldn't want to make daddy feel left out or lonely."

"I don't feel lonely how could I when I have you and your mommy, if you want to go well then go and daddy will be with your uncle Gray and Gajeel." I smiled at her.

"Okay I wanna go!"

"Alright then after I clean up dinner and you have your bath, us girls will go pick out somethings for tomorrows sleepover, how's that sweetie."

"Yey!" she screamed jumping off the chair and running toward the bathroom. I turned toward Lucy, "Go on I'll do dishes and clean up." She nodded and ran after our daughter. I smiled and turned to the dishes, ' how could I be lonely when I have them.'

 **To be continued…..**

 **Finally, I finished the third chapter! (didn't think I ever would.)**

 **Sorry about taking so long, classes are kicking my butt I'll try to have the next chapter in the next two weeks. (hopefully)**

 **Next chapter Sleepover part 1 Natsu P.O.V.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Sly**


	4. The Night Begins (Natsu's POV)

Hi everyone,

im finally back to try and complete this story thanks to my best friend who said " Finish it I need to know the ending !" so writer's block is now over and hopefully i can finish the last couple chapters before summer, so cross your fingers.

So without further delay chapter 4 of touch enjoy,

Sly

(Disclaimer don't own fairy tail)

Touch

Chapter 4

The night begins

I watched from the doorway of Nashis' room as Lucy and Nashi got ready for the sleepovers tonight.

"Nashi stay still so I can tighten your crooked pigtails," cried a frustrated Lucy trying to keep the wiggling child still.

"Hehehe...okay mommy I'll try."

"Don't try do." snaped Lucy.

Nashi pouted but obayed her mother and Lucy was finally able to straighten and tighten her pigtails. As soon as Lucy was done the excited girl jumped up from her mother's' lap to run up to the mirror and flip her pigtails, Lucy turned around on the bed to look at me and shake her head ot me.

"Let me guess my influence."

Lucy laughed, "yep no doubt the only time your ever still is on moving transportation."

"Haha your so funny, Luce," I said smiling at her. Our eyes meet and held, thump thump, 'my heart it was speeding up I'm going to lose control.' I broke the stare and chuckled playing off my uneasiness.

"Ready to head out girls?" I asked.

"Yep I'm ready daddy!" yelled Nashi, Lucy and I both chucked at our daughter.

"I'll go get my bag it you'll get Nashi's."

"Sure Luce not a problem," I answered, Lucy got up from the bed and walked toward me she stopped right next to me and lend up to press a kiss to my cheek. With a small smile she walk down the hall to our bedroom.

"Daddy are you okay?" asked Nashi by my side. Only then did I get a glimpse of my face in the bedroom mirror, I shook myself.

"Wwhat I mean yes I fine Nashi so lets get your bag for tonight don't want to be late or Mira will kill me." Nashi smiled and ran to grab her bag. Lucy came out of our room with her bag, she knelt down to Nashis' height.

"Daddy is going to drop you off at the guild and I'll be there to pick you up in the morning, okay?"

"Okay mommy love you see you tomorrow."with a quick peck Nashi started down the stairs toward the door.

"Love you too Nashi," she shouted after her laughing.

"I better go after our daughter, so love ya Luce see ya tomorrow," I said as I went after our daughter.

"You too, Natsu."

"Nashi wait up, not so fast!"

"Hahaha gotta catch up slow poke!" Laughed Nashi. 'Slow poke huh, I'll show you slow,' I thought as I caught up with her and swung her up over my shoulder laughing, while she squealed in delight. I saw the guild hall come into view so I swung Nashi down from my shoulder and grabbed her hand so she couldn't run off this time, she huffed a bit but then started to swing our combined hands till we got to the guild door. I pushed the doors open,

"Nashi!" was screamed, 'I know that grating voice anywhere,' and sure enough here comes Erza eldest daughter running toward Nashi.

"Nashi, I'm so glad you're here we're gonna have so much fun tonight!"

"Yeah we are! Bye daddy I'll see you tomorrow morning!" With those few words Nashi ran toward her friends leaving me standing in the door.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be here with them all night." spoke Mirajane. I nodded toward her, waved bye to Nashi and left the guild hall for Gray's.

It was dark by the time I got to Gray's front door, before I could even knock the door opened and there was Gray smiling," 'bout time you got here Natsu everyone else has already arrived."

"Is that flame brain?" asked a gruff voice coming from the living room.

"yeah !" Gray yelled backed.

" 'bout time you showed idiot!" yelled Gajeel. Gray chuckled and shook his head, leading me into the living room were the rest of the guys were. Jellal sat on the couch and Gajeel was in the arm chair, so I took the seat across from Gajeel ,which was another arm chair, and Gray sat on the other end of the couch.

"So...does anyone know why the girls had to have a sleepover tonight?" Gray asked. I shook my head, Jellal shrugged, Gajeel smiled.'Gajeel?'

"No way, you know what's going on Gajeel?" I asked.

"Yea and it has to do with Lucy."

Sorry this chapter is so boring it's just a filler chapter, hopefully I can get back on the ball and publish another chapter soon. Sorry this chapter took so long! Don't hate me!

See ya later,

Sly


	5. The Problem Pt1 (Lucy's POV)

So hey, been a minute well my best friend is kinda pressuring me to write another chapter and I finally figured out how I wanted to write this chapter. So here we go.

Sly

 **Touch**

 **The Problem Pt. 1**

Lucy POV

After leaving the house I began the walk to Levys' mindlessly almost as if I was drawn there magnetically, 'could this warm feeling in my chest be hope? Hope that Levy and the girls can fix my marriage?'

"Lucy!"

I jumped.

It was Levy waving from her open door, I smiled and waved back while running up the pathway to meet Levy at the door.

"You scared me ,Levy."

"Sorry, I'm just wanting to get this intervention started."

I looked around the living room to see Erza sitting on the couch next to Juvia looking worried.

"Levy did you tell them the reason for this sleepover?"

"No, just that it was important." Answered Levy.

I walked over to the last seat on the couch and sighed, Levy took the arm next to me.

"Its okay Lucy take your time we're here for you."

I patted the hand that Levy placed on my shoulder and decided to just blurt it out like I did with Levy.

"I'm thinking of divorcing, Natsu!" I shouted so fast Im not sure they understood till Juvia turned to look at me with tear filled eyes.

"Why Lucy? You and Nastu are made for each other, soulmates even." Juvia pratted along.

"Juvia clam down there has to be a reason for this, and if its because of Natsu doing something stupid then I'll punish him!" Erza said.

"Erza its okay you don't have to hurt my husband he hasn't done anything wrong, it...well ...I'm not sure how to put this..?"

"Natsu hasn't been itiment with lucy since their wedding night!" cut in Levy. "Sorry but we really need to get a move on to solving the problem and we cant be up all night we do have kids after all."

"It's okay Levy, It needed to be said." I replied.

"Wait," started Erza eyes wide, "let me get this staight you and Natsu havent had sex in four years?"

I shook my head no.

"Wait wait wait," started in Juvia, " has he even touched you in a itiment way at all?"

I shook my head no, "He maybe holds my hand once in a while, and a kiss on the cheek ever now and then but nothing more than that."

The look on their faces was comical.

"so ," cut in Levy, " Ideas?"

"Levy give us a minute to process this." Said Erza.

" Like never?" Asked a bemused Juvia.

I nodded.

Everyone was quiet for a long while, just soaking up the fact that Natsu and I were in a touchless marriage.

"Does Natsu even know what sex is?" Asked Juvia.

Erza tilted her head toward Juvia, "I would think since they have a child!" Then she looked at me, "right?"

I nodded.

The quiet returned.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but i want to stop it here for now.

Love and Hate,

Sly


	6. The Problem Pt2 (Natsu's POV)

**Touch**

 **The Problem Pt.2**

Natsu's POV

"What do you mean Gageel?" I asked.

"Lucy had a problem so she went to Levy who then told me and organized these sleepovers for everyone, and Mira was all too happy to take the little ones tonight so we could talk to you, flamebrain." Explained Gageel.

All eyes turned to Gageel in shock.

"What y'all would of pussy footing around, now we're all caught up the only thing Levy didn't tell me was what the problem was she just blushed and said I needed to ask Natsu." Shrugged Gajeel.

All eyes in the room turned to me expecting me to know what was going on. Only I had no clue what Lucy would have a problem with that she had to get our friends and guildmates involved. I just looked blankly at the guys wondering what it could be.

'Was it about Nashi? Did Lucy really think I wasn't a good father to her? Did Lucy think I was a bad influence on our daughter? Do I go on too many missions? Thats what happened to Gildarts and his wife. No way! Could Lucy not love me anymore!'

I could feel my panic rising with each thought, and was so distracted that I didn't hear Gray so he slapped me in the back of my head.

"Natsu!" Yelled Gray.

"What?" I asked.

"You have any idea what Gajeel is talking about?"Asked Gray.

I shrugged.

"Seriously flambrain!" Shouted Gagjeel.

We all jumped at Gajeel's angry voice then, Jellal who had been quite till now asked, "So Levy did tell you, didn't she."

"Don't be smug."Snarled Gageel, "I was hoping flambrain over there could figure out but he's more clueless than I thought."

Care to share Gajeel ?" Countioned Jellal.

"Okay, but this will be hard for you to hear Natsu and well… the rest of us as well...I mean this isn't something I would bring up if it wasn't… you know dire." Stumbled Gageel.

"Just spit it out already!" Snapped Gray.

"Okay you asked for it."replied Gajeel.

"Natsu hasn't touched his wife sexually in four years!" He said quickly, face red.

The look on everyone's faces as they turned to look at Natsu was a mix of shock and embarrassment. Gray's jaw looked as if it would fall off at any moment ,his mouth was opened so wide and Jellal sat there face frozen in shock.

"What!" Both shouted at once.

"Oh, that." Natsu said.

"Oh, that!" Everyone repeated in shock.

What do you mean? I mean how have you not, you have a daughter!" Shouted Gray.

"Well Nashi was conceived on our wedding night." Explained Natsu.

"And since then?" Asked Jellal.

Natsu shook his head no.

"How?" Asked Gajeel still red faced.

"Yeah, I agree 'How?'" Said Gray. Jellal nodded in agreement ,all of them thinking how they couldn't keep their hands off their wives. How in hell could Natsu stay away from his wife for four years that seems impossible for any healthy red blooded male.

"By avoiding being alone with her and taking a lot of jobs, oh and spending time with Nashi."

"Why?" asked Gray.

Next Chapter soon,

Sly


End file.
